Enslaved & Broken : two different meanings
by Bad-Communication
Summary: YUYU HAKUSHO & INUYASHA CROSSOVER! a young girl & boy kidnapped at the age of 6 and their family & clan are murdered. 10 years later everybody is in fear as two killers plague the streets. The lords of the western lands, are not happy. R&R plzz!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"We can't hold him back!" A man yelled as a battle waged on. "We have to evacuate the children!"

The children where all huddled in the corner, there where at least 10 of them. "Evacuate us? Has it become that bad?" A little girl asked, looking to her brother for an answer.

"I guess it has." Her brother answered in return looking at her with saddened eyes. She could not bear look at him.

"What if this means the end?" She asked again looking at the battle in front of her.

"Will you stop talking of such nonsense freak!" a little boy yelled. The girl looked at him startled but she then knew all to well why he had yelled at her. The children where not mature as her and her brother where. They knew death was there and they flocked to a corner and cowered, awaiting their time.

"Children!" a woman spoke looking at them with a small smile but the smile showed no hope. "I will get you out of here so that you may live on."

The little girl looked at her brother as he scoffed at the woman. "Brother, we may as well."

"I don't like the sound of fleeing from a battle!"

"We have no choice in this; we are too young, no matter how mature we are." Her brother sighed at the comment, he knew she was right.

"Then lets go," he said in defeat. She smiled at him and hugged him.

The woman watched the two and shook her head; she could never get why they acted so mature. They where only six for crying out loud! She shook her head again and set her mind to the task at hand, if she couldn't get the most of the children out safely then at least she had to get those two out.

"Children lets go!" She whispered hastily gathering them towards her. Once together the woman led them quietly to through the village, or at least what was left of it. The children kept going not looking at the surroundings, except for the little girl and her brother. They wanted to remember every inch of it so that once day, if things didn't go well, they could rebuild it.

As the other children went along with the woman, the two stopped at what use to be their house. They smiled sadly as they remembered fond memories of their years as little babies. It seemed the woman didn't even notice that they where missing and to the little boy, that was good. He never really liked her.

"Brother?"

"Yes?"

"Do you suppose we act too mature for our age?" Her brother smiled at her taking her hand and leading her to a different way out of the village.

"We might just be . . ." was all he said looking at the sky. She smiled and then looked at him strangely as he led her into a dark forest.

"What are we doing here? Where are the others?" She asked looking at her brother fearfully. The other children weren't with them because he had taken the forbidden route through the forest.

"We're not supposed to be here!"

"Sister, that woman works for that evil man! If we followed her then we would be dead as well, no matter what her mind told us."

"How did you know that?"

"Her eyes gave it away, it was the colour." His sister laughed at him as they continued their way down the path of the forbidden route. As they continued down the path, the sky got darker, the trees got thicker and it became quieter by the second. Soon it was too quiet for their liking, especially the girls.

"It's too quiet!" she wailed as tears began too pool into her eyes as she clung to her brother.

"Sister, be quiet, I'm trying to listen," he said trying to soothe his crying sister. He looked around; waiting for someone to attack but what he saw wasn't what he expected. There was a little boy, a bit older then them by a year or so, standing in front of them. "Do you live here?" He got no answer; the boy just kept staring in astonishment. It was as if no one had been here before and that was probably true.

His sister looked around and saw the boy too and titled her head curiously as the tears came to a sudden stop. "Hello," she whispered softly hoping he would here her.

The little boy looked at the two of them and smiled sadly at them as his little hand began to wave at them. Before anything happened though a big wave of miasma came into through the forest.

The little girl ducked and began to crawl somewhere, trying to find safety as her brother stood tall and proud. "Brother!" she yelled looking at him, trying to get him to safety as well. He wouldn't budge; he was standing his ground, waiting for the evil man too come and fight him. She began to cry gently as she made her way to the bushes where the little boy they had just seen was. Assuming he was still there.

The evil man got there and looked at the two of them with a smug smirk on his face. The boy looked at the man with a confident look in his eyes which made the man's smirk get a little bigger. What made his day was the little girl cowering near the bushes and the other little boy darting away. "You two are perfect," he whispered to them and himself as he looked at them with eyes of greedy thoughts. As he walked closer the boy in front of him stood his ground and started looking at him with vengeful eyes. "You will need to be shown your place in this world."

"What place!" The girl yelled looking at the man, regaining her posture. The boy looked at his sister, startled for a bit but then smiled, knowing now that they where going down together.

"You will shut your mouth!" The man spat looking at the girl and using but his powers to throw her into the nearby tree. She hit the tree forcefully and her eyes drifted closed, everything around her turned black. She was unconscious.

"DON'T HURT MY SISTER!" The little boy screamed as he charged at the man; only to be flung into the tree next to his sister. He tried to stay conscious as he latched onto the tree and started to get up but it was a sad attempt. His world was spinning and his eyes felt heavy.

"Your attempt is futile, give up now and I'll let you and your sister live." The boy could not hear any of the words the man was saying to him as the world blacked out.

She woke up, as her head pounded in her small head. She didn't know what was going on, all she could remember was yelling at a strange man, nothing more. She tried to move around, the position she was in was uncomfortable, but found she couldn't. Something was holding her back and what ever it was, was cold.

"You're awake, finally." A voice drawled. It was the voice of the man that had followed them into the forest.

"Where am I?" She asked looking to see where the owner of the voice was.

"Call it, your new home." He came into the light as he said this looking at her with a smug smirk. "My name is Naraku, though of course you already knew that but you will be calling me master from now on."

The girl looked at him with strong eyes as her vision became less blurry and her thoughts where reorganized. "Master? I think not!" She spat on the ground looking at him, venom lacing her words. "I listen to no one!"

The man walked briskly up to her and placed his hand at her throat, choking her. "That mouth of yours will be the death of you if you don't shut it!" He released her as she coughed. "You may talk big but you're only six so for your loud mouth you're going to be punished!"

He walked away from her and flicked another light on, showing her, her parents and her brother who was chained to the wall across from her. She was in shock as she watched the man with narrowed eyes. "You better not be planning on hurting my mommy and daddy!"

"Oh I'm planning on more then that. I'm planning on sending them some place special." The effect of the sentence was shown when she watched Naraku sharpen a long sword. "Maybe this will show the both of you who your master is."

Once done sharpening her got up and walked towards their parents. He smirked as he began his torture on them. He began by chopping their dad's limbs off before actually killing him. He then took pleasure in killing their mother as he carved out bits of her skin before finally severing her head from her body. He then wiped the sword clean looking at the twos' crying faces. He smirked and walked towards the girl.

"You monster!" she yelled as tears poured from her eyes.

He smiled as he took the sword and cut her garments open, revealing a corset. "Why wear a corset my dead? You have nothing to put in it."

She sniffed and spat angrily at him, "you wear pants don't you?"

His eyes turned red as he punched her face. "As I said in the forest, you will learn your place!" His words held venom and promises that made her cower. "That's better."

He then turned away from her and made his way to her brother. He looked up and down the boy then asked, "What are your names?" The boy did not answer, instead he spat in the Naraku's face. He punched the boy's gut, "I asked you a question and I expect you to answer it."

The little girl chuckled from behind Naraku as she said quietly, "I think your expecting too much from us."

"One day, you will bow done in respect!" Naraku yelled as he left the room in a rage.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

Chapter 2 (I don't own Inu-yasha Happy! cries in the corner)**

_10 years later. . . _

"Yes Master?" A man spoke bowing and looking down at the floor.

"I have sent your sister out to a village not far from here to assassinate the Emperor. I would like you to go and help her." The man nodded and bowed as he left the room.

* * *

She was riding into the village it took awhile to get there, longer then her master said it would have but it didn't really matter to her. She looked around the little village and saw a big house in the middle of the village. She chuckled to herself, "this will be easier then I thought it would be." 

She entered the village on her winged horse, the one her master gave her on her 15th birthday. It surprised her but she took her gratefully. Her brother had also gotten a horse and it was soon later that they found out they could talk. If they knew anybody and told this to them they would think them insane.

"You ready for this Midnight?" She asked with confidence.

"Yea . . ." Midnight responded with an attitude that she loved. As they kept trotting forward, towards what seemed to be the Emperor's house, they could see all the flags that adorned the streets. It made her sick to see them; any flag in this area that didn't originally belong to her clan she hated but it couldn't be helped.

It was sought that they where all dead, they didn't know that there where, indeed, two survivors. She sighed looking up at the sky; it was a decade ago when the clan was attacked. The memories weren't fond but they where the only vivid memories of her parents that she could remember.

"Miss?" A man asked taking her horse by the reins, trying to get her attention.

She shook her head from her thoughts and looked down at the man, "yes?"

"What is your business here?"

She sighed looking at the man, "my business here is to entertain our new, young Emperor." She smiled a seductive smile, hoping the man would catch on.

The man smirked, it seemed her had gotten the hint. "I will tell the Emperor, he will be pleased." The man left and entered the house.

"Oh I bet he will . . ." She chuckled slightly. They didn't know what was coming up next.

"He will see you in a couple of hours, if you want there is a bar over there." The man said startling her from behind. "Before you go though, I didn't catch your name."

She turned her head to look at the man, her raven black hair swirling in the wind behind her, "My name?"

"Yes, I didn't catch it before."

"That may be because I never said it before. My name is Emiko." She replied, uncaringly. The man nodded as she got down from her horse and left towards the bar. She knew the man would take care of Midnight, if not she would kill him either way.

She entered the bar looking around; it was very boring. All the men there sat there in little clumps not doing a thing. She sighed, this village wasn't very much fun. As she continued to walk in towards the drinks she was getting a lot of awkward stares, "What! Have you never seen a woman in a bar before?" They shook their heads and she slapped her hand to her head in disbelief. "Oh well," she muttered to herself.

She took a seat a bit away from the other men in the bar. She really didn't feel like drawing to much attention to herself. It was then she noticed the bar was bear, not decorations at all. She was now thinking that maybe coming here wasn't going to be so much fun anymore.

"What would you like there miss?" The bartender asked looking at her with comforting eyes. His eyes startled her, "Emiko", that she felt unnerved. She kept her cool anyways.

"The strongest you got." She answered challenging him. Her eyes to him where dark and seductive, the brown in them was unnerving him just as much as his eyes where unnerving her.

"The strongest we have is whisky but . . ."

"The give it too me," she interrupted, her eyes where determined on something and he couldn't deny the drink to her. So he left her for only a few moments as he got the drink ready for her. He gave it to her once it was ready. "Thanks," she whispered as she prayed everything about this assassination would go right. Before she drank it she said one more word, "Amen," and she took the shot glass and drained it within a couple of seconds. "Another one," she demanded looking at the bartender.

He shook his head and looked at her. "Everybody only gets one of that because normally people get drunk after the first one."

She took him by the scruff of the neck, making him lean over of the bar itself. "I asked for another one, I don't get drunk." He nodded as she let him go, frantically making his new customer another drink.

"So you've started threatening bartenders now?" A voice sneered from behind her. She turned around only to see her brother standing behind her looking displeased as usual.

"What of it?" She asked looking at her brother, "your very morbid as usual."

"From the sounds of it, it's as though you hate me."

"Sadly you should know better," she retaliated, trying to look at him with pure disgust but it wasn't working. Soon enough they both burst into laughter. "It's good to see you," she chuckled, "let me guess he told you to come."

They never referred to Master as Master outside of the castle they lived in. They referred to him as he or some other general form.

When her brother nodded she sighed sadly. "It's as though he doesn't trust me."

"You think he trusts me?"

"More you then me . . ." I countered.

"It's because he's starting to develop feelings for you that's all." He said trying to comfort her.

"You know how disgusting that is?" She asked looking at him as he sighed. He knew she was right; everything about their Master was disgusting. Who would want to make love to him? "Anyways that boy from a decade ago still intrigues me."

"You're still hung up about that?"

"How could I not be? His hair and those ears. . ." she trailed off. Her eyes where glinting with fascination.

"It's not like there's a good chance you're ever going to see me again."

"I know . . . But its fun too dreams." He took her by the neck and messed her hair up. "Hey! I need this hair too look beautiful!" He laughed at her and let her go as the bartender nervously put the shot glass of Whisky.

"I'll have one as well!" Her brother said. The bartender nodded and got one ready for him. The bartender, after awhile, put a shot glass in front of him and the two looked at each other.

"Amen," they said in unison as they drank the shot glasses in mere seconds. They chuckled looking at each other; just talking about the most random things while they were on their third shot glass of the whisky.

The bartender eyed them as they just kept drinking the little shot glasses. It seemed that the whisky wasn't affecting them the slightest bit. Who ever these two where, they where strange, there was no doubt about it.

"Madame Emiko?" A man called from the entrance to the bar. She looked around to see it was none other then the man whom she had met earlier.

"Over here," she called out; her brother was beside her, looking curiously.

"The Emperor says that you may enter the house." She smiled and as she could feel her brother relax.

"Alright; if it is alright with my lord, could I bring my brother with me into the house?" She asked looking at her brother with a bit of a smirk.

"I will ask milady," he answered, bowing in respect. She had an unnerving feeling when he did but it was soon swept away to the back of her mind when her brother pushed her out of the bar.

"Remember what you're here for," he said looking at me with sincere eyes. I smiled at him and nodded as I entered the building, leaving my brother behind, and entered a room that was definitely meant for the comfort of royalty.

I was jealous of the emperor; I had no comfort like this in Master's home. The only comfort there was the fact that I had my brother with me. Seeing as my room was a cell.

"You maybe seated milady." The man bowed before me.

"Just call me Emiko . . . please." She said looking at the man with a bit of disgust for being so formal with me. She hated it when people where so formal with her.

"But . . ." The man stuttered looking awkward with the situation of having to call her by her actual name. The name she used when no one was looking, her real name.

"No buts . . ." She laughed, not even looking at the man. "Is it really that hard to call a whore by her real name?"

"No mi-Emiko," the man was about to call her milady again but had hurriedly switched to her name. She was glad because then she wouldn't have to tear him apart.

"I thought as much . . ." she chuckled a bit at her own acting. If they new her well enough, they would have known that she wasn't as bitchy as she was now made out to be.

"Excuse me Emiko but I must now get thy Emperor," she nodded as she went and sat down on the couch. It was comfortable, more comfort then she was use too. She giggled a bit looking about the room, it has always been said that you can tell the personality of a man by his belongings. She had never believed it but she was willing to give it a try.

She looked around spotting a golden Buddha in a little shrine of its own. It seemed the man was very religious but once she was done with him, religion wouldn't help him in the slightest. There where also candles lit every where instead of oil lamps, their perfume was very intoxicating. She made a note to steal some while she was there. As she looked around, finding objects the symbolized wealth, greed and pride she never noticed the man walk in with another.

"Emiko?" The man asked bringing her to attention. She looked her way to the man and saw the other behind him. The other was dressed in rich fabric that proved him to be royalty, jewels where hung from his ears and head dress, and his shoes where that of comfort and lifted him an inch above the ground making him look taller. "His majesty is here."

"As I noticed my lord," she bowed in respect, grinding her teeth together.

"She's trained very well; she bows in respect like a whore should." The Emperor spoke with such pride that it made her feel sick to her stomach. "Now leave us Aki, we have much to do . . ." he smirked looking at me like I was dinner and he was the predator. I shivered involuntary at the time but it was a shiver of displeasure and uncomforting, not one of pleasure. The Emperor though knew that a shiver would only be one of pleasure in his presence. "So one look at me has already gotten you aroused has it?" She nodded, smirking at the thought of being able to kill him soon.

He walked over to her, taking his hands and removed her robe, looking at her body with wide eyes. "Isn't this what you wanted?" She asked looking at him sadly, though not wanting too.

He nodded, his eyes still wide as he traced his disgusting fingers over her body. She looked away as he began to speak, "It's more than anyone would ever want. No wonder you are a whore, you have the perfect body!"

"Then I am sorry to say that this will be the last this you ever see . . ." Her brother spoke as he came behind the Emperor.

"What is the meaning of this!" He spoke, fear coursing through his very being.

"You shouldn't be the one ruling over this land," she said looking at the Emperor. "We're the ones who bring terror to the very streets."

"Your Faze Scandal and Black Sabre!"

"Yes, and you'll be taking that too your grave I'm afraid." Her brother said in a non-sympathetic chilling voice.

"Wait! I promise you money and your identity will be secret!" The Emperor was trying to bribe them but they knew that was coming, they all had tried it. It was quite funny though, watching him cry for his life like a baby crying for it's pacifier.

"That's been used too many times, it isn't going to work." She said looking at the Emperor, pointing a knife at his throat. "Your promises are worth nothing, and can do nothing for us." She took the knife and with one long slash his head was gone. "Our work is done here," she smiled look at her brother.

"You don't have to be so cruel Kagome . . ." he joked punching Kagome lightly in the arm.

"You know I do Hiei, you know I do," she smirked lightly punching him back.

They walked out of the Emperor's house looking around as they got their horses, collected their money and left them to discover the body.

* * *

"This can't keep going on! All these people are getting killed and their no fucking pattern!" A man yelled, his silver hair tossing about angrily, his puppy ears twitching violently. 

"Calm down brother! We will put this to a stop, if it's the last thing we do. Naraku will fall!"

"He took my betrothed it will be me who kills him."

"Whether you like it or not I am going to kill him Inu-yasha!"

"Fuck off Fluffy!" Inu-yasha yelled slamming the door behind him. Sesshomaru sighed looking at the door with eyes of sympathy. It had been like that for ten years, ever since they found out that the black/maroon cat clan had been slaughtered and no survivors were ever found.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Inu-yasha sat in his room looking at the sunset in front of him. He never knew how much it would hurt not knowing somebody who was suppose to be your long life mate and never have the chance to meet them.

He sighed and walked over to the window, leaning his head against the post of his bed. He would get revenge on Naraku for what he had done.

"Lord Inu-yasha?" A voice squeaked from the door.

Inu-yasha looked over at the door to find Sesshomaru's imp looking at him in terror. The imp knew that if he was in his room he shouldn't be disturbed, but here he was. His eyebrow twitched in frustration as he spoke, "what do you want Jaken?"

"Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see you," the imp squeaked. Inu-yasha sighed and walked over to the door, kicking Jaken out of the way. He made his way down towards the study hall and entered looking at Sesshomaru tiredly.

"Yes Fluffy?"

"Inu-yasha . . . I'm sorry . . ."

"For what, because I don't have a mate!" Inu-yasha yelled, grabbing the chair in anger. It looked like her was about to throw the chair at his brother.

"Your acting immature, if you want to stop him then we have to work together." Sesshomaru said calmly looking at Inu-yasha with deadly eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" A voice said softly from the corner.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru said softly, walking over to the woman and taking her into her arms. Inu-yasha looked at them longingly, wishing that was him and his mate. He lowered his head, his bangs covering his tear stained eyes.

"I heard yelling and I woke up noticing you weren't there." Rin sighed comforted in her mate's arms.

Sesshomaru smiled then realized Inu-yasha was behind him, "Rin I will meet you back in our room after you have cleaned up. Now isn't the time, I'm sorry." Rin nodded understandingly as she gave her mate's torso one last squeeze before leaving both her mate and brother-in-law. "Inu-yasha . . ."

"If that is all, I would like to return to my room." Sesshomaru nodded as Inu-yasha left. He felt bad for his brother. He had a mate to love but his brother did not, and his brother would be like that unless a miracle happened and his mate had survived the massacre. Sesshomaru's head popped up at the idea but then sunk in sadness. There was just no way, she would have been so young back then that there was no way. The children where slaughtered in the forest of no return by Naraku. The woman who had been with them was no where to be found.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked up at the ceiling and spoke, "if there's a god please save my brother."

He got up and walked back to his room seeing Rin spread out on the bed. He smirked as he crawled onto the bed with her and kissed her. "I love you Sesshomaru."

"I love you Rin," he said smiling as he took her into his arms and fell asleep.

* * *

Kagome looked around the room her brother and her shared. It wasn't much but to them it was an improvement from the cell they once slept in. "I wonder what Master's thinking up this time . . ." 

"I don't know but what ever it is, I don't want to get on his bad side," Hiei stated casually. Kagome scoffed looking at her brother like he was stupid or something. Hiei looked at her and sighed, "You want to get flogged again?" He hated bringing it up but sometimes it was the only way to calm his sister from doing something stupid again.

Kagome sighed, she hated getting flogged and avoided it as much as possible but sometimes she wouldn't care. She would do the stupidest things just to piss Master off and it worked, most of the time. "You know sometimes I don't really care."

"I know but right now, you do." Kagome chuckled at her brother. He was so blunt at times that she couldn't help but laugh as her brother joined her.

"Ahem," a feminine voice grunted rudely, looking upon the two with boredom. The two straightened up and looked at the woman in front of them. "Master would like too see you. It seems he has another mission for you." The two groaned out in protest but where soon interrupted, "shut up! You will do what Master says!"

They only looked at each other as they followed the woman out and into the hallways. It had been awhile since they traveled this way through the dungeons and cells but it wasn't like they weren't use to the spiders crawling along the floors. Kagome shuddered a bit though, no matter how many times she had walked down this croaked hallway she would shudder as the spiders crawl along her feet. Hiei held her hand as they walked down the hallway and squeezed it reassuringly as she shuddered.

"Have a problem the spiders Kagome?" The woman smirked.

"Kagura, shut your mouth before I decide to shut it for you," Kagome ground out as she looked at the woman, her eyes narrowed.

"You can't, I'm apart of who u call Master, you hurt me and you flogged."

Hiei soon narrowed his eyes as venom laced his words, "that's never stopped us before." Kagura looked at Hiei and too Kagome and rolled her eyes.

"That's what makes you too the stupidest of them all," Kagura sighed as they had finally entered Master's chambers. The room was dark as usual and was adorned with the skeletons of the castle guards. It was comforting at all and it had always sent chills up Kagome's spine but as of late, she was able to suppress them, "Master; their here."

"Thank you Kagura," his cool voice spoke.

Hiei stood their, his hands in his pockets, mumbling incoherent words that sounded like, 'stupid son of a . . .' Kagome smirked, she new very well Hiei hated Master, like she did. "What is it you want Master," Kagome asked in a huff. She was certain it was another mission and if it was she wasn't quite ready to leave, seeing as she just got back home.

"Now, now Kagome, remember our lesson on manners?" Master asked, his brow quirked up quizzically. Kagome snarled under her breath as her hands clenched up in a fist. Her eyes where fixed on Masters, they shown with complete and utter loathing. Her mind raced back to the time where she had been rude, it was purposely of course but the punishment wasn't what she had expected. She had been thrown against the walls as the tentacles tied her to the spot, her back facing Master. She had been flogged, two hundred whips to her back, and sent back for her brother to care for her. She remembered not being able to move for a week after that. Master chuckled, also remembering that fond memory.

"Yes Master," Kagome almost spat but was lucky she didn't.

"Very good," Master said as he continued, "Your wondering why you're here aren't you."

"Not really," Hiei muttered under his breath but Master caught it.

"What was the Hiei?"

"Nothing Master," Hiei snarled as he leaned against the wall.

Master let it slide, "alright, now I have another mission for you. This will be the most dangerous of them all, seeing as you will be in the Western Lands."

"Isn't that Sesshomaru's Land?" Kagome asked looking at Master as if he were insane.

"Yes," Hiei answered for her, "but it's not just Lord Sesshomaru's land but also Lord Inu-yasha's. They rule the Western lands together." Hiei looked at Master comically, "why send us there?"

"There are some demons down in those lands that would like to see me dead." Master began but was interrupted by Hiei.

"Afraid of them?" Master's eyes grew red and threw Hiei against one of the walls he wasn't leaning on.

"Let that be a warning. As I was saying, their names are Koga; he's the Leader of the Wolf Demon tribe. Another is Kurama, he's a kitsune fox demon, and I also want you to kill his son, Shippo."

"What about his mate?" Kagome asked.

"She's already dead," Master answered, "She died in the war between the Western lands and the Northern lands." Kagome nodded, taking in the information. "I also want you too get rid of two human villages."

"Human, that's getting rather pathetic . . ." Kagome smirked.

Master stood up as Kagome stood her ground; he walked over to her and punched her in the face. "You will learn obedience!" Master yelled, punching her in the stomach. "As I was saying, I want you to destroy the demon slayer village and the village that holds a priestess named Kikyo, destroy her and the village."

"What will our award be?" Hiei asked looking at Master; he had always been the type to award people for a job well done.

"Nothing," Master said, "and you can think you sister for that one too, now leave."

Kagome and Hiei nodded as they left the room and walked back threw the staircase and to the outside. Their mission was set and they wouldn't come back to their Master without the mission done. They didn't need proof, for Master watched them in Kanna's mirror.

"I guess we should get sunset and midnight, they would want to come along." Kagome said, heading towards the stall.

"Lazy," Hiei mumbled knowing fully well why she wanted the two winged horses to come with them.

"Yea and don't forget it!" Kagome laughed.

* * *

Inu-yasha looked at the picture of a little girl. The girl had short raven hair, beautiful cat ears had adorned her head, her eyes where maroon as they shown in the sunlight and all together she looked happy.

A single tear rushed down his face as he looked upon the picture. "I didn't even know her name."

"Kagome," a voice said. Inu-yasha looked at the door and saw Sesshomaru walk in and look at the picture. "Her name was Kagome and that boy with her was her brother, Hiei."

Inu-yasha looked back at the picture and then at his brother, "thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kagome and Hiei rode a path through a familiar forest. They couldn't put their finger on it but they decided not too pay to much heed to it. As they continued to walk, little conversations between the two where talked. It was soon that they entered a human village. They weren't told where these two villages where that they where suppose slaughter so they decided to check it out.

"Wait!" Kagome said looking at her brother before they had entered the village.

"What?"

"Don't you think we should have a plan for the just in case factor, we weren't given any scent to follow or the location of these villages." Kagome stated.

Hiei sighed, knowing she was right; it seemed that she was always right. Kagome chuckled at his expression, "you know," Hiei started, "I hate it when you're always right." Hiei then got off of sunset and looked at Kagome, his eyebrows quirked, "so miss we-need-a-plan, do you have one?"

Kagome smirked at that and looked at her brother, "don't I always?" She slid off Midnight and told the two horses to go back to the stables in Master's yard. They went with a bit of an argument but they told them if they could hear a whistle to come as quickly as possible. The two horses left them as Kagome and Hiei formed their plan.

* * *

The village was a quiet one, ever since Kikyo started controlling the village, keeping the dreaded demons away and babysitting the children, the villagers had been happy. The woman was kind but she could be very cruel, if one had seen her in action they would know. 

"Kikyo?" a voice said looking around for the priestess.

"Yes?" her calm, collective voice said looking at the man questionably.

"We have some visitors who want to see you. . ." The man said looking at Kikyo, bowing before her.

Kikyo nodded then took the man's chin and lifted it up so she could see his face. "There is no need to bow before me." She then walked away as the man nodded, saying he understood. She walked to the entrance too the village too see two people who seemed human enough. One was a girl, her hair was raven and flowed half way down her back. She had blue eyes that stared at Kikyo with interest. The other was a boy with spiked hair and one line of white through it. He had maroon eyes and he had a scowl on his face; showing his dislike of Kikyo. She paid no heed to the boy and made her way to the girl. "May I ask what you are doing here?"

"We are travelers; we have walked along way to get here. All we ask is for one humble night here in this village." The girl replied, bowing down to the woman.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Faye, and this is my brother, Hansel." The girl said, "Excuse him, he doesn't like the idea of actually sleeping in a comfortable bed tonight." She chuckled looking at her brother and slapping his arm.

Kikyo chuckled along with the girl, "It will be no problem." She smiled, "Let me show you too your rooms."

"Thank you."

Kikyo nodded as she led them into the village. Kikyo looked back to make sure they where following and they where. It seemed though they where looking around the common village in interest. It was unnerving to Kikyo and she decided that she should keep an eye on them.

"How long have you been in this village?" Hansel asked looking at Kikyo, his face was still in a scowl but it wasn't as much as before.

"For about three years, why do you ask?"

"No reason," he said, content with Kikyo's answer. Hansel looked around until he noticed that Kikyo and Faye had stopped at a very large hut.

"This will be the hut you are staying; we leave this hut empty because we get lots of travellers in these parts." Kikyo said looking at Faye with a smile.

Faye bowed and said, "Thank you; you don't know how grateful we are."

Kikyo nodded and departed from the hut; leaving both Faye and Hansel to themselves as they entered the hut and settled themselves in. Faye looked around in the window making sure there was no one near by that could hear them.

"Part one completed." Hansel said looking at Faye with a bit of a smirk. "We'll probably get this plan done in no time."

"I hope so "Hansel", I don't like this village. It reminds me too much of home, the location is pretty near by too from the looks of it." Faye sniffed.

"Don't worry "Faye" we'll get this done and head to the next village." Hansel said trying to comfort his poor sister. "Anyways, it seems that the wolf demon tribe is conveniently moving towards us, if we get this done in the next day or so we'll probably meet up with them in about two days."

"Then lets hurry this up," Faye said, "I don't want to stay in these lands longer than intended."

Hansel nodded as he looking up at the ceiling. These places reminded them too much of home and that fateful night where they became Master's slaves. What they had to deserve such a life, only god knew.

"So, what are we going to do about supper?" Hansel finally asked, noticing a bit of the silence between the two.

"I don't know but we better think of something, I'm not going tonight without supper. We already did that last night." Faye said looking at her brother.

Her brother chuckled at her as a voice was heard, "you will not have to worry about supper. We always share among each other."

"It's alright Kikyo, we don't want to be too much a burden upon you and we can hunt anyways," Faye said looking at Kikyo.

"No we can't allow you too." Kikyo said looking at them weirdly.

"Why not?" Hansel asked.

"There are many demons out there who would love the taste of human flesh." Kikyo said, "That reminds me, in which direction did you come from?"

"I'm sorry but I am not at liberty to say, we are under special orders from our lord." Faye said looking at Kikyo apologetically.

"If you are under orders from your lord then it is understandable." Kikyo said looking at Faye.

"Kikyo?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to have dinner with us?" Faye asked, "you have done so much at least we can let us enjoy some company during your meal."

Kikyo nodded, "I would love to have dinner with you."

"We'll see you then," Faye smiled as Kikyo made her way out.

* * *

Kikyo walked into the forest, she was expecting someone to show up so she could give them some information. On time they always where as she saw a two headed dragon fly towards her and land right in front of her. The person riding was none other than Lord Sesshomaru. 

"Miko, do you have any information." Sesshomaru said looking at her below his nose.

"We have two strangers who came into our village I have shown them to the empty hut but they are strange."

"How?"

"Well, I asked them their business here and they said they couldn't tell me because they where under certain orders from their Lord."

"Did they give you their Lord's name?"

"No that's the strangest part."

"Keep them there until after supper, me and my brother will come then and detain them." Sesshomaru said as Kikyo bowed in understanding. "You have shown loyalty Kikyo, it will not go unrewarded." Kikyo nodded as Sesshomaru flew up into the air to collect his brother, hopefully without a fight.

* * *

"Inu-yasha!" Sesshomaru yelled looking around the castle. It seemed his brother had disappeared and no one could find him. He ran with in-human speed up to his room, finding his mate brushing her hair. "Rin, do you know where Inu-yasha is?" 

Rin looked over and nodded, "out in the gardens I think."

"Thanks, love." Sesshomaru left his mate looking for his brother in the gardens. He finally found him, he was at the edge of the garden, staring off into space. He sighed and said, "Inu-yasha?"

Inu-yasha looked at him then back at the sky, "yeah?"

"There's a disturbance in the Miko's village. There are two strangers who have settled there for the night that have not said what their business is and won't say the name of their lord."

"They won't say the name of their lord?" Inu-yasha questioned oddly. He looked at his brother as though he where insane but his brother just nodded. "That is strange."

"I was hoping you would help me catch the perpetrators before they do something, maybe question them. They might work for Naraku."

Inu-yasha's ears perked up as he nodded vigorously. He was going to kill anyone who worked for Naraku, no matter what. "I'll come with you, if they don't work for Naraku though, I'm leaving." Sesshomaru nodded, agreeing to the terms his brother had set down for them.

"Alright, now let's hurry." Inu-yasha nodded.

* * *

Faye looked at the dinner, she wasn't really hungry and neither was her brother for some reason. Maybe it was because they where so use to skipping supper all the time. "Are you not hungry?" Kikyo asked, she had been eating the meal with them in silence but she had actually been eating it. 

Faye shook her head, "I guess I'm so use to not eating supper," she laughed. Hansel nodded in agreement. "It's not that this meal isn't good, it's wonderful the best we have ever had." Faye said hoping she wouldn't think of them as bad cooks. "It's just that I'm not use to eating, I've never been much of an eater."

"Neither have I," Hansel said pushing the plate away.

"At least then wrap it up and save it for you journey," Kikyo smiled as she finished up the meal.

Faye smirked and said, "I doubt that would be necessary." Kikyo looked puzzled but then a sickness came over her in a rush. "I don't think I like eating poisonous food. It would make me really sick."

"Not too mention dead," Hansel said looking at his sister.

"Who are you?" Kikyo asked as she tried too grab onto them.

They both stepped back as Faye spoke, "I'm Faze Scandal and this is my brother Black Sabre. It's amazing what people can get away with when they don't know what you look like."

"You work for Naraku!"

"That's right, got a problem with that?" Black Sabre asked looking at Kikyo with utter disgust. "He told us too kill you but we got the pleasure in killing the whole village. I hope you don't mind."

"Surely though those names can't be your real names," Kikyo began.

"Shut up!" Faze Scandal yelled as she stepped on Kikyo's head. "If you say anything about our real names then I will see it personally that I take that poison out and give you a slower more painful death." It was too late though, by stepping on Kikyo's head, Faze Scandal had crushed her skull and killed her.

"Damn, you have to learn to control your temper sis." Black Sabre said looking at his sister. "Even if she asked that question Kagome, you didn't have to crush her skull."

"I know but still Hiei!" Kagome whined. A load roar was heard in the distance and Kagome whimpered a bit. "Someone is upset." Kagome then jumped out the window and ran for it, her brother followed her.

"There they are!" A man's voice was heard and Kagome ran even faster. She didn't look behind her to see if her brother was following her still, she just ran. She was scared, for the first time in awhile she was scared. It bothered her but she couldn't help it. It was then she looked back to see a silver and red blur following her, her brother no where in sight.

"Shit," she murmured as she could make out a figure in front of her. She skidded to a stop and looked in both directions. She was trapped between to men with silver hair flowing down their backs.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" The one in front of her said.

"Yea a guy with a load of shit, look I have no time for this." It was then the man in front of her walked up to her and she looked straight back at him.

"This is the first time someone has talked back to me." The man said looking at Kagome with an intent stair. He than slapped her but she didn't even flinch. "I will be shown respect."

"I show respect to no one especially to a man who has no material." Kagome spat and that earned her a kick into a tree. The second man was trying hard to keep from laughing. Kagome stood up though; she held her stomach and winced slightly.

"My first impression of you; hmmm I hate you." The man said, "I am Sesshomaru lord of the western lands and this is my brother Lord Inu-yasha."

"That's supposed to mean something?" Kagome asked looking at the two of them.

"It means that you're on my lands and I will do whatever it takes to get any piece of information out of you. That includes starving, taking a knife and slicing your skin and flogging." Kagome winced at the last one.

"What information do you want from me?"

"Why did you kill this village?" Inu-yasha asked.

"I was under orders from my Lord to do so," Kagome answered.

"Who is your lord," Sesshomaru asked, they where circling her and it was getting Kagome dizzy.

"None of your business."

"Who is your lord?"

"…"

"What is your name?" Inu-yasha asked, hoping she would at least co-operate in that.

"Faze Scandal, want anything more?"

"Your real name would help a lot more!" Inu-yasha said getting tired of it and walking up too Kagome, taking his hand and grabbing her chin. Kagome winced and looked away. "What is your real name?"

"My real name is . . . Ka-Ka-Kagome Higurashi." She said looking away. Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru froze.

"That can't be right," Sesshomaru said looking at Inu-yasha. Kagome looked at them confused. "Kagome Higurashi died ten years ago along with her brother!"

"I survived only to be used as a slave you dumb ass." Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru. "My clan was murdered by Naraku, yeah but me and my brother where kept alive. My lord is Naraku, I do his dirty work."

Inu-yasha just stood there, his mate was alive. She was standing there before him alive, flesh and blood. It was then that he walked up too her and hugged her. Kagome froze in his arms but soon found it relaxing. She then realized what she was doing and pushed away.

"Kagome!" a voice came, it was Hiei.

"Hiei!" Kagome yelled telling him where she was. "Now if you will excuse me I have more work to attend too."

"No you don't!" Inu-yasha yelled and it startled Kagome. "I've finally found you after all these years thinking your where dead. I'm not letting you leave me again" Inu-yasha then took Kagome into his arms and held her there. She just stood there letting him hold her, enjoying the feeling. It was weird, something was rolling around in her stomach, a heat of some sort and she couldn't get enough of it.

"You found me?" She asked tentatively. Inu-yasha parted enough too look into the face of what appeared to be a normal looking girl. All he could do was nod and take her into his arms again. As he did this the illusion fell and a hanyou boy was hold a hanyou girl.

Hiei and Sesshomaru looked at each other. "The gods have finally shown upon my brother." Sesshomaru said and smiled.

"Where they betrothed or something because I'm completely confused."

"When you and she where little, my father and your father put an agreement that Kagome and Inu-yasha would be betrothed. They did this because when he met her when she was one he would keep a close watch on her and kiss away her pains. It was apparent that they where soul mates but that fateful day came when your clan was attacked and murdered. Father and I searched everywhere but no survivors where apparent. Inu-yasha searched for five years but there where no trace of the two of you. So we gave up hope." Sesshomaru explained looking at the couple.

"So can we move in?" Hiei asked.

Sesshomaru laughed and nodded at Hiei, things where as they should be but how long they would stay this way was up to fate to decide.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (Don't own Inu-yasha, I don't own the song though I love it! Desperado – The Eagles)**

Kagome walked through the castle where the lords lived together. She had met Sesshomaru's mate earlier but this all seemed like a dream to her. Nothing more but every time she had fallen asleep she prayed to the gods that it wasn't.

Everything had changed and both Kagome and Hiei knew that their Master would know about their betrayal soon. Kagome though didn't care at the moment as she walked through the gardens. They where beautiful, she hadn't seen any place like it. All she really knew was a scene of blood, gore and death or a dirty cell. Nothing else was really apparent in her mind other than those two.

"Kagome?"

"What!" Kagome asked snapping at the voice but soon calmed when she noticed it was Inu-yasha. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm just not use too all of this."

Inu-yasha just smiled at her and nodded understandingly. "It will take a while I know but take your time." Kagome nodded.

She continued to walk through the gardens then turned to Inu-yasha, "you know when I was a child I remember a song my mom use too sing to me. It was called Desperado, have you ever heard of it?" Inu-yasha shook his head, "It's about a boy who has been having a hard time in life." Kagome said looking at Inu-yasha. "Every time I hear it, it reminds me of well me."

"I know what you mean," another voice came and it was Hiei. "I remember that song all too well."

"Would you sing it with me?" Kagome asked, "One last time?"

Hiei nodded and started off the song as they sang together.

'_Desperado, why don't you come too your senses  
You've been out riding fences for so long now  
Ooh you're a hard one  
But I know you've got your reasons  
These things that are pleasing you can hurt you somehow' _

Inu-yasha just listened to them as memories of his past came into view. He remembered the first tear his mom had cried for him, it was after the villagers had pretended to want to play with him but threw the ball away. He was only a child back then and he didn't understand what was going on but he knew his mom was hurting inside and it made him want to cry out for her.

'_Don't you draw the queen of diamonds, boy,  
She'll beat you if she's able  
You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet  
It seems to me some fine things  
Have been laid upon your table'_

He remembered the times when the villagers would beat him every day just for the reason he was alive. He remembered them calling him names, saying things like, you filthy half-breed or calling his mother a whore for mating a demon. He would always come home with knew bruises and told his mom it was nothing but she knew all too well. He couldn't stop the pain she was feeling and it made Inu-yasha feel weak.

'_But you only want the ones that you can't get  
Desperado ooh you ain't getting any younger  
Your pain and your hunger are driving you home  
And Freedom, ooh freedom that's just some people talking  
Your prison is walking through this world all alone' _

Inu-yasha remembered the day when his mom was killed by the villagers. He remembered watching her being taken to Madame la Guillotine. She was getting punished for letting him live in the world. He remembered her crying face as she told him she loved him. Then with a slice of the blade, Madame la Guillotine had chopped her head off. His mom was gone forever.

'_Don't your feet get cold in the winter time?  
The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine  
It's hard to tell from the night time from the day  
You lose it all your eyes and loans  
Ain't it funny how the feeling goes'_

Inu-yasha saw the image of the tiny child run away from Madame la Guillotine. He was all alone, the memory of the feeling brought tears to his eyes. It wasn't a memory he was fond of but those where the only memories of his mom he could remember especially in times like those.

'_But wait  
Desperado why don't you come to your senses  
Come down from your fences  
Open the gate  
It may be raining but there's a rainbow above you' _

The memory of Sesshomaru picking him up from a cave came into his mind. He didn't know why but at that time he was grateful. He never knew he had a brother but was glad he wasn't along anymore. It was then though he found out about the betrothal and Kagome was born. He remembered meeting her for the first time and everything seemed right.

'_You better let somebody love you  
You better let somebody love you  
Before it's too late . . .' _

The song ended and Inu-yasha was brought from his past and back to the present. It was weird looking back, knowing what he had gone through but that's what made him tough. It was possible that the gods where making him tough enough to protect those he loved. It was then that he noticed Kagome crying. She was having her flash backs.

"Kagome . . ." Inu-yasha whispered as he walked towards her.

"I'm ok," Kagome said and smiled, whipping the tears away. She then kissed Inu-yasha on the cheek and left to go back to her room.

"She isn't you know," Hiei said looking at Inu-yasha. "She's a good liar, lying has been a necessity ever since we became Master's slaves."

"Master?"

"Naraku, we called him Master because he willed it. If we did not the punishment was sever."

"What was the punishment?"

Hiei flinched as he asked the question but regained his composure. He didn't even look at Inu-yasha as his eye set on the castle. "Mostly flogging, Naraku rather enjoyed it but he won't get the better of me and Kagome, though the forest, it smells like home."

"What does?"

"It reminds me because of the stench of all the demons that fell too our feet." Hiei replied as he left Inu-yasha to ponder what he had just said. It was weird for him too here what Hiei had just said but something about them just willingly coming to their home just didn't seem right. He shrugged it off though as he followed Hiei inside.

* * *

"Looks like they're in some trouble," Naraku said looking through Kanna's mirror at his two assassins "Maybe though this will be as a benefit rather than a disappointment." Naraku smiled at Kanna, "go see them Kanna and tell them of my plans." 

"Yes milord Naraku," Kanna obeyed as she walked swiftly and silently through the castle and out towards the western lands.

"Feed on souls Kanna, for this will be a long trip." Naraku said to an invisible Kanna, but mostly to himself. "You will need all the strength you need if you get caught."

* * *

Kagome was up in her room. She knew this was only a temporary stay. She didn't want the two brothers too get involved with Master. It would be too much to see them hurt even though she had only known them for a few days. 

She looked out the window, watching the ravens come by. She lifted her hand out for one raven too perch it's self. Too no avail they took one glance at Kagome and took flight to elsewhere. It pained her to see this but sighed all the same.

Kagome got up from the seat and walked over to her bed. It had been a decade since she had slept on an actual bed. None of her missions lasted long enough to have to stay over night at a fancy place such as this. It was overwhelming at times that this place could contain so many rooms and so many valuables.

"It's a miracle they even trusted us." Kagome said looking at Inu-yasha through the window as he walked towards the castle. It had taken a while for her to get use to him. He was truly beautiful, his long silver hair, amber eyes that looked like the sunset themselves and the two little dog ears perched on top of his head. He truly was handsome.

She saw Inu-yasha look up at her and she blushed as she left from the window. It surprised her that he knew she was watching him but then again he was a half-demon after all. It shouldn't have but somehow her heart beat faster as she went and lay herself down on the four post bed.

"What is it about him that makes my heart jump so easily?" Kagome asked looking up at the sheer fabric that covered the top of the bed sloppily. She chuckled at herself; she was acting like a giddy adolescence. It wasn't her. She was the morbid type, no one could blame her though, she didn't believe in true love or happily ever afters. She believed in what was real and what was real in her mind where murders, raping, abuse and torturing. That was what life was; it wasn't a long trail of fun even people who didn't go through murder had to go through a funeral for a loved one dying of old age or sickness. It wasn't unpopular for a person to get ill and die.

She chuckled at herself. Her thoughts kept wandering around; place to place. It seemed like the train would never die. Too her it probably never would unless somebody disturbed her.

"Kagome?" a voice rang through her ears startling her senses a bit.

She turned her head to see a pair of golden eyes staring at her. She smiled lightly and said, "Yeah?"

"Are you coming down for dinner?"

"Not hungry enough," Kagome answered as she turned around so her back faced the person talking to her.

"You haven't eaten all day, and we would enjoy your company." The voice persisted as footsteps sounded. She knew who ever it was, was entering her room.

She kept silent for a bit as she felt the person sit upon the bed. "You would enjoy my company?" She chuckled a bit, "that's a first."

"C'mon you know you want too," the voice pleaded.

"Before I say anything about coming down, who am I talking too?" She felt stupid asking such a question but it couldn't be helped.

"Inu-yasha . . ."

Kagome's eyes widened as she turned herself around too see his beautiful amber eyes staring into her. His silver hair was acting as a blanket around them both as he pulled her too him. She could feel his hot breath against her ear and a pleasant shiver ran down her spine. "Hey," she smiled sheepishly.

"So, you coming down to dinner or not?" he asked arrogantly but still smiled all the same. It took Kagome a while and finally she nodded. She knew she wasn't going to be able to eat much; she wasn't use to having all three meals in one day.

"Yeah," she finally answered.

Hiei smiled from the corner of his mouth. He had never seen his sister so happy before. It was like Inu-yasha was meant to be with her and that was probably the case. "We're probably going to have to go back to master soon. Either that or Master has an idea." Hiei's smile faded. He didn't want too leave but he couldn't endanger people because of Master and Kagome was probably thinking the same thing too.

He left from the bedroom door and made his way down the hallway. He had been able to find his way through this bid castle since day one. He was use to having to do so because of the missions.

"Hiei . . ." a child's voice sang. He recognized it, it was Kanna. He started running down the hallway, his black cloak billowing behind him. He wasn't running as fast as he could have. He had been known as for his invisible movements.

"Damn Kanna, showing up now at a time like this." Hiei cursed as he ran out of the castle after the voice that was calling him. He got out of the castle and went a bit into the woods. That's all he needed to go to see the little albino girl and Kagura. "What do you want?" Hiei snarled.

"My, my, still touchy aren't we." Kagura mused.

"Shut up, I have no time to waste on you two."

"Well in that case," Kagura began, "Master has new plans."

"What are these plans?"

Kagura smiled, "He wants you two to kill the Lords of the Western Lands and then kill the other two."

"What makes you think I'm going to be doing that?" Hiei smirked.

"Kanna," Kagura said looking at the albino girl. She showed Hiei her mirror and in that mirror came Master's face.

"Hiei . . . Being disobedient are we?" Hiei snarled, "Need I remind you that I still have power over you, as long as I hold you're still beating heart. It's the only reason I haven't taken your beautiful sister as a mate nor killed her." Hiei growled as he watched Master take his heart and squeeze it. In that motion Hiei was down on the ground, pain filling his body. "Remember the power I have over you and don't you forget it."

Kagura looked at Hiei and kicked him in the stomach as he doubled over in even more pain. "We will be watching you." The wind began to billow as Kagura and Kanna went away.

Hiei stayed on the ground for a while as he let the pain recede away. When the pain was finally gone he looked around and walked deeper into the forest. He had to think things through. He didn't know what to do . . . The decision would hurt his sister either way but what would hurt his sister less was the bigger question.

* * *

All the while Hiei had no idea that Sesshomaru had been watching the whole event. "Hiei, I will free you." 


End file.
